Mt Hogwarts
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: YJ/HP AU The members of the Young Justice team And other teens from the Universe are Hogwarts students! As a new year begins at Hogwarts, things seem normal- but of course, not everything is what it seems. Who's ever heard of a normal year at Hogwarts- especially with homework, drama, and worst of all, rumors about a mysterious group of dark wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**Mt. Hogwarts**

**HP/YJ AU FanFiction**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dick Grayson waved goodbye to his Ministry bodyguard/escort. He couldn't believe he was actually early for once. Normally, it took ages for him to get here, for one reason or another. The previous year, it had because he decided to go with his friend, Wally West. Somehow, the fact that the train station was almost empty comforted him, maybe he'd actually be able to find an empty compartment this year.

Dick made his way to the train, looking around as he went, trying to spot any familiar faces. Unfortunately, the only ones he could find were Jade Nguyen and Klarion Bleak, two Slytherin seventh years he tried to best to avoid. Heck, he tried to avoid all Slytherins. He would never forget his first year, when he had managed to anger Tommy Terror, on his last day of his first year. He had called him a Mudblood. He didn't know what it had meant then, and he hadn't found out what the definition of 'Mudblood' until his second year, when he met up with Wally on the train.

As he jumped on the train, he was surprised to find there were more people on than he expected. It was 10:30- he had assumed that most people only just got here a short while early. Apparently, he was wrong.

He walked down the train, peeking into each compartment. The first one he looked into had Raquel Ervin, and Artemis Crock- some girls in Gryffindor that he hung around with at Hogwarts. Normally, he would sit in there with them- but if Wally joined them, he and Artemis would get into an argument as usual, and then the train ride would probably be... less fun. So, he instead turned around to see an empty compartment, across the train's corridor. Deciding it would probably be easier for his friends to find him if he was closer to the entrance of the train, he immediately walked in, and started to put his luggage up on the rack. Knowing Wally, he would only look into two compartments, before giving up and sitting wherever.

Once his trunk was tucked away in the corner of the compartment, Dick claimed the seat next to the window. To keep himself occupied, he watched as more people arrived at Platform 9 and Three-Quarters. He only recognized a few faces; He saw Roy Harper, before he got into an argument with Jade Nguyen. With an amused grin, he turned away from the window- just in time to see the door to his compartment open.

"Look who we found, Lil' Sis." Tommy Terror said, smirking as he stood in the doorway.

His twin sister, Tuppence Terror, stood next to him. "Y'know I hate it when yer call me lil' sis." she said, with a slight glare at her brother, before looking at Dick. "Where're yer friends, Grayson? Yer got none this year?"

_Just leave me alone, _Dick thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Leave him alone, Tommy." He heard a girl's voice say, from somewhere next to the twins. "Just go find your compartment. You don't have to start trouble when we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet."

Tommy looked like he was going to argue- but thankfully, Tuppence rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Tommy." she said, before leading her brother down the train's corridor- though not before both of them shot a glare his way. They never liked him much...

When he looked to see who had told them to leave, he saw three sixth years. Kory Anders; a Hufflepuff, Rachel Roth; a Ravenclaw, and Tara Markov; also a Ravenclaw. "Don't let them bother you- they wouldn't try anything before we got to Hogwarts." Tara said. "See you around." she then said with a smile, before continuing down the trains corridor with Rachel. Kory flashed him a smile before following her friends.

After ten minutes, the once almost-peaceful platform was a zoo. It was difficult to try and spot anyone he recognized, and if he did recognize anyone, they would disappear moments after he finally found them. He knew Zatanna and Zachary Zatara just got on the train, after his Charms teacher, Professor Zatara, dropped them off. He might've seen Conner and Megan at one point- but he couldn't be sure.

Behind him, the compartment door opened again. "Hola, ese. Have a good summer?" Jaime Reyes stood there, smiling. Like himself, Jaime was a fifth year Ravenclaw. The two of them, and Virgil Hawkins, had been friends since they had met each other in Diagon Alley. All of them being in the same year and house, it was easy to stay close. Jaime introduced him to Cassie Sandsmark- a fifth year Gryffindor he had a crush on. Through her, Dick had met Wally- and through Wally, he had met Raquel, Artemis, Megan, Conner... a bunch of kids that were older than him. It was weird at first, hanging out with a bunch of older kids... but hey, at least they weren't older by much, right? Raquel, Wally, and Artemis were only a year older than him, and Zatanna was in his year.

"It was alright- hung out with Babs." Dick said, smiling as his friend sat down across from him. Barbara Gordon- her father was the Head of the Auror Office, and she had been friends with him since the first day. She was his best girl friend... well, friend that's... a girl... not girlfriend... he couldn't like her that way. That just wasn't the kind of relationship they had. He liked Zatanna Zatara- he wouldn't be so hesitant about trying to ask her out if her protective father wasn't the Charms professor. He got the feeling Professor Zatara wouldn't like him very much, anymore, if he found out he was dating his daughter...

Jaime grinned. "Of course- how's Professor Wayne?" he then asked, putting his feet up on the spot next to Dick, and watching his friend. Bruce Wayne. The Headmaster at Hogwarts, and his guardian. When Dick was nine, he was part of the circus- they had died when a bunch of Death Eaters had decided to wreck havoc in Gotham, where Haly's Circus had been at the time. He had watched them fall to their death. Bruce Wayne took pity on him, and took him in as his ward. A few years later, he got his letter from Hogwarts.

"He's alright." Dick said with a shrug. "I didn't see much of him- he was busy, y'know? With the Minister of Magic always writing to him for reasons he keeps hidden from me, or busy at Hogwarts..."

"Hidden from you?" Jaime asked with a bark-like laugh. "Dick, since when can Professor Wayne keep anything hidden from you?"

"Since I didn't care enough to figure out what he was keeping from me?" Dick suggested, looking back out the window. He really, really didn't care. Whenever he found out what Bruce had been doing in the past when he went to see the Ministry, it had all been boring.

Before any other words could be said, the door to their compartment opened once again. "The Wal-Man has arrived!" Wally said, standing in the doorway in the most ridiculous pose Dick had ever seen his friend make. He was almost immediately pushed off balance when someone poked his side. Someone said "Get out of the doorway, Wal-Man", before pushing past him. Barbara Gordon smiled when she saw them, and waved hello, before motioning for Jaime to move his feet, and sitting down next to Dick.

Wally narrowed his eyes at Barbara for a moment, before getting over it, and sitting down next to Barbara. "We're in a red-head alliance now. How much do you bet I could get Roy, Megan, Kory, and Tula in on it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Um, I don't remember agreeing to a 'red-head alliance'" Barbara said, rolling her eyes and looking at Dick, giving him a look that said _'Is there something wrong with him?'. _Dick just laughed.

Jaime looked at the three of them, before sighing dramatically. "I see how it is. Nobody wants to sit next to me. That's cool." he said, leaning against the back of his seat.

"Poor, little lonely boy." Barbara said with a sigh.

Dick grinned, and looked at his friend. "Don't worry Jaime, someone will sit next to you eventually. These two would just rather sit next to me- y'know, because I'm just that amazing."

"You're about as amazing as Tommy Terror." Wally said jokingly. "Actually, I take that back. To be as amazing as Tommy Terror, you would have to be a complete moron." he added, now lost in thought.

Barbara rolled her eyes, before turning to Jaime and Dick. "I heard that Professor Prince and Professor Jordan got together over the summer." she said, pulling out her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"That's nice..." Jaime trailed off. Dick knew that his friend couldn't care less.

The compartment door opened, again. All of them looked at the door- Dick was half expecting it to be another Slytherin that just wanted to bully them. Instead, he saw two tall seventh years. Kaldur; a Hufflepuff, and Roy; a Gryffindor. "Hey, Dick." Roy said, sitting down next to Jaime. He looked tired, and annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Barbara asked with a grin, looking at the red head. "Wally, say one thing about your red-head alliance, and I will beat you with a stick." she then quickly added, as Wally opened his mouth to say something. He frowned at Barbara, before crossing his arms, and sitting back in his seat.

"Jade Nguyen. She's so... stubborn, and... and... I have no words to describe what she is." Roy said, burying his face in his hands. "The only reason I'm not still arguing with her is because Kal forced me onto the train."

Kaldur smiled. "I wasn't going to let you get in trouble before you even got on the train." he told him. "I will see you all around at Hogwarts." he then added, before turning around, and disappearing into the compartment across from them.

"Of course Kaldur sits with Artemis, Raquel, and Zatanna." Babs commented, watching the seventh year. "I still say he likes Raq."

"Nah- the boys in love with Tula." Wally argued.

"Yeah, but she's with Garth." Jaime pointed out.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Must we talk about our classmates existent- and non-existent- love lives?" he asked.

"No. The forever aloners must talk about other love lives." Barbara told him a a smile.

"Hey, Roy- want to join a red-head alliance?" Wally asked, looking at the seventh year.

Roy watched all of them for a moment, before standing up. "This is why I don't sit with fifth years. I get real confused real fast, and then Wally brings up something that has to do with red-heads." he said, walking to the compartment door.

Wally frowned. "I'm a sixth year- not fifth!" he protested.

"Yeah- and you act like a fourth year." Roy pointed out, before he left, closing the door behind him.

They sat in silence for a moment, watching as people rushed onto the platform only five minutes before the train was to leave Kings Cross Station. "I hope someone misses the train, so I can just wave at them as we pull away." Wally said, standing up and walking over to the window. "Bye! See you some time next year!" he said, waving out the window. A couple Slytherin's that Dick recognized as Baran and Selinda Flinders each gave him a weird look before boarding the train.

"Sit down, West." Barbara said, rolling her eyes. "The train is going to leave any moment- and if you fall, I promise I will laugh."

Dick smiled at her. "Nice, Babs." he told her, as Wally sat back down. A moment later, it was 11:00, and he could feel the train start to move- slowly, but still moving. He smiled to himself as he heard Wally talking to Barbara about their red-head alliance, again. This is what he had waited for since the train ride back at the end of the previous school year.

They were on their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Harry Potter, or any of the characters I happen to use .**

**~Got a lot of this from the YJ/HP AU role-play on tumblr (For half of the people used, the years, houses... I added in a lot of people v.v)~**

**Well, that was fun (: I'm hoping this story will be... long. It all depends :|**

**No, this will NOT be placed in the Young Justice/Harry Potter section... at least, not yet, anyways.**

**Even though this story started with Dick, the original 9 members of the team are the main characters. There'll be Raquel, Artemis, Zatanna, Kaldur, Roy, Dick, Wally, Conner, and Megan POV in this. So, we'll see all the houses... maybe even Slytherin, if I decide to do Jade's POV :p**

**Review! Please? D:**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mt Hogwarts 2**

**First of all; Thank you guys for the reviews- I thought this would only get about 5 or less reviews :P I'm glad you guys like this. Now that I see people actually like this story, updates should come about every two weeks v.v Maybe more- depends on how busy we are.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Sha'lain'a and Cal Durham smiled, and waved to their son as the train pulled away from King's Cross. Kaldur Ahm smiled, and waved back as they quickly disappeared. He could hear people chatting outside his compartment as they walked by. He looked around at his own empty compartment, and frowned as a thought hit him. What if he didn't make any friends at Hogwarts? What if he ended up being that kid? The weird, quiet one? He was going to a strange place, where he didn't know anyone except the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Arthur Curry. Arthur was_

_The thoughts about his first year at Hogwarts kept coming, and he barely noticed when the door to his compartment slid open. "This compartment's empty." he heard someone say. He looked up, to see a red-head with blue eyes. "Can we sit here with you?" he asked. Behind him were three others- two other boys, and a girl- all of them looked like they were about his age._

_"Of course." Kaldur said quickly, moving his bag off the seat next to him, and placing it on the floor._

_"Thanks." The red-head replied, sitting down next to him. "I'm Roy Harper." he introduced himself._

_"Cameron Mahkent." The blonde behind him said, sitting down next to Roy. "I'll be asleep- do me a favor? Don't wake me up until we get to the school." he told then, as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat._

_The other two followed, and sat down in the seat across from them. "I'm Tula- and this is Garth." she told him, with a friendly smile. She had short red hair, and beautiful blue eyes._

_Kaldur couldn't help it- he smiled back. "My name is Kaldur." he said- and all worries about his first year at Hogwarts faded as they talked. He liked these people. Well, he didn't know what to think about Cameron, yet, since he slept through the whole train ride. With the company, the train ride passed quickly. Before he knew it, it was dark out, and the train was coming to a stop._

_Roy poked Cameron in his side, before standing up. "Cameron, we're at Hogwarts. Wake up." he said, picking up his bag. Cameron jumped, as his hand flew to his side and his eyes opened. The blonde then glared at the red-head. Roy just rolled his eyes. "What? You want to miss getting sorted? Would you rather go back to King's Cross?" he asked, stepping out of the compartment- and everyone else soon followed._

_Again Kaldur felt a pang of worry. What if he really didn't belong here? Why was he even allowing himself to think about this? Would he be smart enough? What house was he going to get sorted into- and would any of his friends be with him?_

_There were a bunch of students outside the train, when they stepped off. Kaldur was about to follow the older student, when Tula grabbed his arm, to stop him. "We're going this way." She told him._

_Kaldur looked at her in confusion, before realizing there was a man calling for all the first years. It was too dark to make out the figure- but they could see the glow of the lantern. It gave off just enough light. The group started to make their way over._

_"This is taking forever- what do you want to bet a bunch of first years followed the older years?" A dark-haired girl said._

_"If anyone followed the older years, then some people must be pretty stupid." Roy said, looking over at her. "Which is why I wouldn't be surprised if anyone did go on the carriages, instead- even when Oliver was calling for all the first years."_

_The dark haired girl looked at him, and looked like she was about to say something when someone else walked up next to her. "Come on, Jade. Before Baran and I leave you behind." he said with a smirk. The boys smirk disturbed Kaldur- it was malicious. Evil. He could tell that this was someone he didn't want to get on the bad side of._

_After a moment, Jade turned to the boy. "Coming, Klarion." she said, before following him back over to 'Baran'._

_"Klarion Bleak and Jade Nguyen." Cameron told them. "Two people you don't want to mess with. I heard Jade's father, Lawrence Crock, used to be a deatheater." he said, as they all reached a lake, where boats were waiting for them. "I'll see you around." he then said, before going off to find a boat that had room for him._

_Tula and Garth jumped into an empty boat, both smiling. Just like the other first years around them, they were excited. Kaldur looked at Roy, before following his two new friends onto the boat- and Roy was right behind him._

"Kaldur... Kaldur, wake up!" he heard a voice saying. Someone was shaking his arm, trying to wake him up. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, to see Artemis standing in front of him. "Come on, sleepy head. We need to get off the train before the carriages leave- unless you feel like walking." she told him. His bags were next to him- he assumed Artemis must've taken them down for him, when she had gotten her own.

Kaldur stood up. "Thank you for waking me up." he said to her. He was surprised he had fallen asleep- Rocket and Zatanna usually kept him awake during the train ride. They weren't exactly quiet. Speaking of those two... "Have Raquel and Zatanna already left?" he asked, as he stepped out of the compartment to see if they were waiting for them in the train's corridor. They were nowhere in sight.

"They're waiting for us outside." Artemis told him, pushing by him, and walking past a couple of compartments, and then out the exit. Kaldur was used to walking all the way down the corridor to get to the exit- never had he been in a compartment this close to one. He followed the blonde, and had gotten off the train just in time to see Raquel do a couple of cartwheels before sitting down on the ground to wait. She had a smile on her face- as she usually was before a new school year, she was hyper.

Artemis watched the African-American for a moment. "Hey, Raq? You never told us why you left so early in the school year, last year."

Raquel looked at Artemis- her smile fading slightly, before returning. "Don't worry about it, Arty. Personal reasons. We're gonna miss the carriages, so... leggo!" she said, jumping up, and rushing towards the carriages. Zatanna looked amused as she ran after her.

Kaldur shared a frown with Artemis as they watched them. "She will probably explain where she was, when she's ready to share."

The blonde sighed. "I hope you're right- I'm worried about her. What if she's sick, or something?"

"Hurry up! You're gonna miss the carriage!" Zatanna called to them as she peeked her head out of the carriage. Realizing they the carriages in front of your were starting to move, the two of them ran to hop on with their friends. The only other students in the carriage were Jaime, Dick, and Wally. Seconds after they were all set, their carriage began to move.

"I'm starving." Wally complained, looking at the sky. "I wish these carriages moved a little faster."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can survive 5 more minutes." She said, sounding slightly annoyed. Kaldur and Dick shared a look. Knowing Artemis and Wally... They would get into some stupid argument before they got to the castle.

Wally glared at her. "Yeah- but then there's another half hour, because of the sorting." He reminded her.

"Hey, isn't that a cool horse-thingy?" Dick said, loudly, before Artemis could reply.

Zatanna frowned and turned to him. "What horse thingy?" She asked, and then looked around in confusion.

"It's right there- pulling the carriage. Just like every year." The youngest said, looking a little confused.

Kaldur looked at the front of the carriage- and what the boy was talking about. "Thestrals." He explained. "Only those who have seen someone die can see them."

Zatanna and Wally were watching the seemingly vacant spot in front of their carriage, while Dick stood up to get a closer look. He had to admit, he was surprised when Artemis stood up, and reached out to it. "It's so weird." She said, pulling her arm back as she discovered she couldn't reach the creature. "Can anyone else besides me and Dick see it?" She asked curiously, looking at Jaime, Roy, and Raquel. Jaime shook his head. The other two didn't reply.

The rest of the trip was silent- at least that was better than listening to Wally and Artemis argue. As soon as the carriages pulled to a stop, all of them jumped off, and started to make their way to the castle.

"I hope the sorting doesn't take too long... see you guys later." Wally said once they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, before rushing off to an empty seat at the Hufflepuff table. Where he wasn't supposed to be.. Artemis just rolled her eyes, and without another word, she walked off to the Gryffindor table to sit with Conner Kent and Cassie Sandsmark. Kaldur could tell by the look on her face, that she couldn't wait to hear a teacher scold the speedster for not sitting with his house.

"Does Artemis still like Conner?" Raquel asked out loud curiously. "I heard from someone that she used to have a thing for him- but he liked M'gann."

"I believe she likes Wally." Kaldur said, watching the red-head, before looking at the Ravenclaw table, and almost immediately spotting Tula and Garth. He was about to walk over, but then he realized just about everyone was already seated. "I will see the both of you soon." he said, smiling at his friends, before walking over to join Hufflepuff, instead.

Megan looked up as he walked over. "Hey, Kaldur!" she said, as he sat down across from her. "Good summer?"

"The best." Kaldur lied. "How was yours?"

"Great- we saw the World Cup." Garfield said, with a grin. "We would've invited you, and Wally, but there were only two tickets..."

"It's fine." Kaldur assured him. Everyone in the Great Hall was now seated- and Professor Prince was now bringing the first years in, to get sorted. He looked at the first years nervous faces, and remembered how nervous he had been, before his sorting. He wished he could've gone over and told them that it would be fine, and that there was nothing to worry about. Once they all reached the front of the hall, and few first-years looked at the sorting hat, which was on the stool, in confusion. A few of them even jumped back in surprise when the hat opened it's mouth, and started to sing.

**{Sorry, guys- can't write songs... pretend there was a song here?}**

Once the song was over, Professor Prince stepped up in front of them, and picked up the hat. "When I call your name, step forward to get sorted." she told them, before pulling out a piece of parchment. "Stephanie Brown."

"There should be a Potato House." Wally whispered, out of the blue.

Kaldur looked at Wally, confused. So did anyone else within earshot. "_Potato _house?" he asked, as the hat shouted 'RAVENCLAW', and students around him clapped.


	3. Chapter 3: AN

**Hey, guys! Markers, finally back for good. I've been away a majority of the time for personal reasons- but I'm back, and ready to continue writing! There are just a few things, first:**

**1. To those reading Suspended Animation: I'm gonna start replacing these chapters with new chapters. Chapter 1 is all done; Chapter two should be done soon. Maybe I'll just re-publish it? I dunno.**

**2. 77 Moments: I WILL reach my 77 chapter goal! I'm gonne try to update this once or twice a week**

**3. Mt. Hogwarts: I have NOT forgotten about this. I'm working on the chapter right now; I just took a break for a while'**

**4. By Their Own Bootstraps: Working on this after Mt. Hogwarts**

**5. Match: Working on this after By Their Own Bootstraps**

**Super sorry for neglecting my stories! It saddens me that a lot of people won't even read my stuff anymore because of my hiatus and shit. Oh well... Love you all, even if you don't love me anymorex3 c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Wally didn't bother paying attention to the sorting; instead, he allowed his head to rest on the table. Unfortunately, one of the teachers had caught him sitting at the Hufflepuff table right away, and had him go sit with his own house. His eyes were trained on the sorting hat, but he wasn't seeing it. He was too busy thinking about his goals for the new year. He knew a few things; he wanted to keep his reputation as the best student in Potions, and he wanted to finally kiss Megan Morse. The perfect list for the school year.

Around him, people started clapping. Someone had just been sorted into Gryffindor. He drew his attention back to the sorting for a moment to see who had been lucky enough to end up in Gryffindor. Unfortunately, he was too late to see their face, so he instead face-tabled.

The sorting was taking forever. He just wanted to eat, and then sleep. His two favorite things to do. He sighed, sitting up and looking around him. Just about everyone else looked 100 times more awake and alert than he was. How the hell did they do it? Magic?

… Probably.

Wally spaced out for the rest of the sorting, just staring at the Hufflepuff table. There were so many hotties in that house; Kory Anders, Megan Morse, Bette Kane-

Wally was snapped out of his thoughts when a spoon hit the side of his head. Shocked, he turned to the people across from him. Artemis, Mal, and Raquel. "Who-" he started, before mentally facepalming. Asking who had done it would be stupid, and he would only get sassed. "Why?" he asked instead, narrowing his eyes at the archer.

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "I didn't throw the spoon at you, Baywatch. Don't look at me."

The ginger didn't believe her. Not one bit. "Yeah? Who else would throw a spoon at my head? I doubt Mal would." he snapped, his anger mounting. It was just too easy to get mad at the blonde.

"Wally, calm down- it was me. I was aiming for Zee." Raquel told him. Wally frowned, and looked to his side and realized Zatanna had been sitting right next to him.

The witch just sat there, before looking at Raquel. "Okay, now I have a good question. Actually, I have two. Why were gonna throw a spoon at me, and how is it you're a Chaser, yet you missed me?"

Raquel shrugged. "Because it's fun- and because deep down, I'd rather hit Wally." she said, as she rested her head on Mal's shoulder. "You know what? You're like a big teddy bear." she stated.

Mal looked at the witch, grinning. "It is because I'm black?" he asked. Next to him, Artemis had to stifle a laugh. A few people that could hear them turned and shushed them.

Raquel just smiled at the kids shushing them, before looking at Mal. "How're things between you and Karen?" she asked, making sure to lower her voices volume. "You two didn't sit together on the train today- I had passed the compartment you, La'gaan, and Roy were in. Is something wrong?"

Her question caught Wally's attention. Karen Beecher was yet another hottie from Hufflepuff- he always considered Mal lucky to be with her. Had something happened between the two over the summer?

Mal shook his head. "She wasn't on the train- Ray Palmer had to drop her off. She got some internship thing at the Ministry, so she had to be there for something." he explained.

Artemis smiled. "That's great!" she said, but her words were nearly drowned out as people around them started talking, and food suddenly filled the table. Wally looked up at the front of the Great Hall to see Professor Wayne was sitting down. They had missed the Headmasters beginning of the year speech.

He didn't worry about that- if it was anything important, he would hear plenty about it. Instead, he turned to the food. All he could smell was the food set in front of him. Immediately, he started to pile food onto his plate, hardly caring about what he was grabbing.

"Think you've got enough food?" Raquel asked, looking at the gingers food. Wally looked down at his own plate, before looking at hers. Compared to him, she barely had any food.

Wally looked at her for a moment, before shaking his head, and adding one last thing to his plate. "Now I've got enough food." he said, satisfied, before digging in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raquel grin and start eating her own food. Artemis rolled her eyes, and Zatanna just looked amused.

"So, Captain, when's practice gonna start?" Zatanna asked, looking at the blonde sitting across from them.

Wally was confused for a moment- before nearly choking when he realized Artemis was the captain of the Quidditch team. He was so sure he would've been captain! "Yher caphan?" he tried to ask through a mouthful of food. Quickly realizing that wasn't working, he took a moment to swallow his food, and tried again. "You're captain?"

Artemis smirked as she watched him. "Yeah, I am. Is that a problem?" she asked. Wally knew that she knew how badly he had wanted to be Captain.

Wally resisted the urge to glare at her, and instead turned his attention back to his food. "No. I just didn't know." he lied, before stuffing his mouth with yet another mouthful of food. People were constantly telling him that one day, he was going to choke. He usually ignored them.

In Wally's opinion, the next 45 minutes were insane. At the end of the Gryffindor table there had been a food fight. A couple of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's started shouting at each other from across the hall- and they weren't even arguing. They were just goofing off.. Some Hufflepuff's decided to start singing. Years before this hadn't been like this- what did he miss? Was the entire hall on crack or something? Or was everyone hexed?

A few minutes after dessert had started, he had looked at his friends. "What the hell is up with everyone? I mean... Gryffindor and Slytherin students are goofing around together. People are just dancing for no reasons- this isn't Dancing with the Wizards." he said, looking around the now seemingly normal hall. "Is everything fake or something?"

Raquel opened her mouth to respond, when someone from the Ravenclaw table turned around to look at them. Jaime. He had heard what he said. Quickly, he jumped up, and sat in the spot next to Raquel. "Is this the real life?" he asked, watching Wally. "Is this just fantasy?"

Raquel smiled, while Artemis's head snapped towards him. Wally, Mal, and Zatanna just looked confused. "Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality!" Raquel continued.

Seconds later, a piece of shrimp hit Raquel in the eye. "Ow!" could be heard, as well as Artemis telling her that if the two of them started singing that song, they would find themselves in the lake before they could say the next word. Jaime just smirked, and scurried off back to his houses table.

While Raquel started to laugh, Zatanna looked at Artemis. "What song was that?" she asked curiously. All Wally knew was that the song must be some song in the muggle world. Either that, or he needed to listen to the radio more often.

"Bohemian Rhapsody." Artemis explained. "Really old song. Please never listen to it." she told them.

A moment after the words left her mouth, all the food in front of them disappeared. Wally stared at his plate for a moment, both shocked and upset; he hadn't been done with his pie! There were a good five bites left- and now, it was gone.

"Wally looks like a little kid that just got his candy stolen from him." Zatanna said, watching him. When Wally turned to look at her, he saw how hard she was trying to not laugh. He threw her a dirty look, and leaned back in his seat... only to realize, there was nothing to lean back on. He ended up falling onto his back. He heard the laughter of students all around him as he scrambled up to his feet. How had he forgotten he couldn't lean back? He's only been at Hogwarts since he was 11.

Wally looked up to the teachers- Professor Wayne had his eyes narrowed. Professor Allen, his Uncle and the Potions professor, was trying his hardest not to laugh. Hardly embarrassed, Wally sat back down, as if nothing had happened. His friends were laughing silently, but he ignored them.

He ignored the final speech, and instead played with a drop of water that had been left on the table. There is no known way to actually play with water... but he made it work. Why? Because he was Wally West. He was so into his... water drop, that he almost didn't realize they were getting up until Zatanna flicked his head. It didn't hurt- but at least it got his attention.

Wally scrambled up to his feet when he realized that his friends were walking away. "Stop walking so fast!" he called after them.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than usual... sorry. I'll make up for it in the next chapter! I PROMISE!**

**Review**

**Or**

**Wally**

**Will**

**Eat**

**Your**

**Soul**

**V**


End file.
